


Conner Kent, CEO

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fandom Bookcover, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Conner Kent, CEO

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=ConnerClex_Cover.jpg)


End file.
